


"We'll All Be Okay."

by LeoBananaPhone0829



Series: The Misadventures of the Rest of The 694th Battalion [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 694th Battalion, Aftermath of Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, The war needs to end, Tired intel officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoBananaPhone0829/pseuds/LeoBananaPhone0829
Summary: After an attack takes out all but one platoon of the 694th battalion, they are assigned a nervous field intel officer, Spooks. She has to navigate the twists and turns of being an officer to a platoon of soldiers who are anything but ordinary.
Relationships: Clone Troopers & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Misadventures of the Rest of The 694th Battalion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913815
Kudos: 7





	"We'll All Be Okay."

The hangar is quiet, more so than usual as the Jedi cruiser begins its offloading procedures. Ven watches as a squad of nat-borns wander by, the five of them talking to each other in hushed whispers. One of them doesn't look up from a datapad as she drinks from a bright orange can, one of those energy drinks with a week's worth of sugar rations in one can. She's probably their Sargent. She doesn't notice a trooper walking towards her, causing her to slam into his chest plate and bouncing back a few steps, "Uh, sorry, sir. Wasn't paying attention." She stammers out. Sir? She slides her datapad into her squadmates pack and continues on her way. 

"That one's a hot mess." Sage stands beside him, a smile on his face as he watches her. "That rifle is almost as big as she is." His brother crosses his arms. 

Ven just huffs and turns back to the rest of the platoon. The men wander around, unloading crates and supplies, getting what was salvaged after the attack unloaded and out of the way. They all look solemn and beaten down. "You think they'll be okay after this?" Ven asks Sage. 

"If we're split up, no. But if someone is willing to take us on, all of us, then maybe." Sage sighs, letting the ever-present smile fade. He's exhausted, they all are. 

"I'll talk to someone," Ven doesn't know who to talk to you, usually he would go to the Commander or their General or even the Generals padawan but they're all dead. He's the highest-ranking one. "We'll figure it out." 

\------------------

"Sargent Cerez!" A voice rings out. 

She turns to see Colonel Alpin walking towards her a datapad in hand. "What can I do for you, ma'am?" She tries to straighten her field uniform as best she can. 

"I would like to promote you to Lieutenant. Unfortunately, all but one platoon of the 694th Battalion was wiped out on their last campaign." She flicks through the information on her datapad. 

"I'm sorry ma'am? Out of almost 600 men, only one platoon survived? Forty men are left?" Sargent Cerez asks. 

"Actually only thirty-five are left. One squad lost five men." The Colonel tells her, her blue eyes finally meeting her cybernetic ones. "The highest-ranking officer is an ARC trooper, his CT number is four seven five three. He goes by Ven. He was recently promoted, he got back from training last week." 

The Sargent looks down at her boots, "Ma'am are you sure I'm the right person for this?" She crosses her arms over her chest plate, "Omicron's Sargent would be a better match-"

The Colonel finally places her full attention on the woman, "Axta, you are the most qualified for this position."

Axta looks down at her boots again before she nods, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Congratulations Lieutenant Cerez. You will meet your platoon tomorrow." The Colonel smiles. 

\-----------------

"Wait, so if you're leaving who's the new Sargent?" Beetle asks her, jumping down from his bunk. The Mirialan is the newest addition to the squad. 

"Lucky is." She turns to the human sitting at the table in their quarters. "He will handle all of the missions from tomorrow on out." 

Doc gets up and claps him on the back with a huge smile on her face, the Zabrak congratulating them both. Ruby just grins. "We got this. Don't worry about us." Doc smiles at her. 

Lucky stands and embraces her, "We'll be fine. Don't forget to visit when you're on triple zero, though. Beetle's gonna miss you." He pulls back with a smile. 

Beetle punches Lucky in the shoulder, "Hey!" 

She turns and exits the barracks as her old team bickers, she's going to miss them too. 

\------------------

Ven stands in front of his platoon, each of the men in full armor, standing at parade rest. As he walks by the remaining four men left of Sage's squad he can feel his brother's grief and hesitation. How are they supposed to trust someone else with the rest of their family? He lays a hand on Sage's shoulder as he walks by, just to tell him that he's still here. All of his squad is still there, at least he doesn't have to mourn any of his batchmates. 

When he turns a nat-born officer is approaching them with another in tow, "Gentlemen," The blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman greets them, she's a Colonel apparently. "This is Lieutenant Axta Cerez." She steps aside so the small woman can step forward, she's the nat-born they saw yesterday, the one downing the horrible energy drink. Ven tries not to sigh but he can hear Sage cackling in their private comm channel. The Colonel steps forwards again, "She will be accompanying you on all of your missions, she will be around to help ARC trooper Ven with leading this platoon." 

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I think I can lead a platoon." Ven starts to argue, they really don't need someone like _her_ giving them orders. 

"This isn't up for discussion." And with that, the woman turns on her heel and marches out of the hanger leaving their new officer standing in front of them. 

\-----------------

She really doesn't know what to do at this point in time. Walkthrough the ranks? Talk with ARC Trooper Ven? At least get them out of parade rest. She clears her throat before she speaks, "At ease, men." All of them relax immediately, some taking off their helmets and others still just staring at her. 

One of the Sargent's makes his way towards her, he has a small green tattoo on his right temple, it looks like a little sprout, one that just popped out of the ground with its cute two little leaves, his hair is messy and a bit long, a strip of it is dyed the same green as his armor. "So you're our new LT?" He asks with a grin. 

"Um, yeah. Yes, definitely." She curses herself as she stumbles over her words. She holds out her hand, "I'm Axta. My team called me Spooks."

"Spooks?" The ARC trooper finally joins her. 

"Some locals on a backwater planet kept yelling it whenever they saw me. Guess I looked like a ghost?" She shrugs. 

The ARC rolls his eyes, she can already tell that they probably won't get along the best. He's serious, all business, no play. 

The Sargent wraps an arm around her shoulder, jostling her towards the rest of the men. "Spooks it is. I'm Sage, you already know Ven," He points to one of the other Sargents, "That's Tyme." Tyme takes off his helmet and waves to her, his hair is blonde, she wants to ask if it's natural or bleached, "Over there is Bay." Bay hasn't taken off his helmet yet. "And Clove over there is one of our medics. That's it for our command." There's a sad note in his voice but he tries to cover it with a smile. 

"We're glad to have you onboard, sir!" Tyme yells over to her. 

Ven huffs next to her, "Well some of us are." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute introductions happening in this one. This series will be a lot of oneshots and just fun stuff.


End file.
